


Prologue to Damages

by PrincessMeow1989



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 15:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10415505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeow1989/pseuds/PrincessMeow1989
Summary: This is kind of a fluffy smutty prologue for Damages. Its kind of a look at how Gabriel and Sophia got together.





	

“This is crazy! I don't need to love him….but I do.”

Sophia lay next to her trickster of a boyfriend after making love. He lay next to her nibbling on a chocolate bar he made appear. Sophia rolled her eyes running her fingers down his chest. 

“Are you always hungry?”

Loki’s golden eyes flickered to her blue ones with a smile. 

“For sweets and you, yes!”

Sophia smirked as she quickly stood pulling on her abandoned jeans. Loki frowned tilting his head to the side. 

“Leaving so soon sugar?”

Sophia sighed pulling on her pink tshirt and cardigan sweater. 

“You know I can't stay long. Sam and Dean will suspect something. Kathleen is already suspecting something is going on.”

Loki rolled his eyes this time snapping his fingers to dress himself. 

“Your sister and the two stooges need to let you live your life. I should be able to enjoy my hot girlfriend without having to hide from them. Not really my style.”

Sophia looked down. She knew it wasn't his style. Why Loki had even agreed to see her in secret was beyond her! He could literally have ANY woman but here he was in a hotel room with her. 

They had been sneaking to see each other for a few months. After Sam and Dean had their first run in with him, Loki started being interested in Sophia. She figured it was because of her being nephilim. She had magic and wasn't some human. 

“I know you don't like hiding but I don't want Dean to stab you...again.”

Loki rolled his eyes. 

“Come on gumdrop! This is me we are talking about. Those morons aren't going to kill me!”

Loki sighed watching Sophia's blue eyes look even more worried. He walked to her taking her face in his hands. 

“If you're that worried I'll just deal with myself. You know I love you.”

Sophia sighed against his honey flavored lips. 

“I love you.”

They didn't share many tender moments like this. Loki usually wasn't serious enough. Most things were fun and games to him. His favorite activity with her seemed to be covering her breasts and stomach with hot fudge and licking her clean. If he had to be serious it seemed it almost killed the man. 

“So where is muttonhead number 1 taking you all next?”

Loki asked tightening his hold on Sophia. Sophia smirked at his code name for Dean. 

“I'm not sure. He and my sister and plotting the next hunt. Will I see you again soon?”

She asked softly. Loki wiggled his eyebrows at her nuzzling his face to hers. 

“Do I keep you waiting long sugar?”

Sophia shook her head as he backed her against the wall pressed honey flavored kisses to her lips before slipping his tongue in her mouth. Sophia whimpered against his lips knowing if he kept this up they would be back in bed. 

“No you don’t. I’m just worried you won’t be able to find me.”

“Oh please! I’ll always be able to find you sugar.”

His lips were back on her neck nibbling down the sore flesh were he had bitten earlier. Sophia sighed finally stepping away.

“I’m sorry Loki but I have to get back.”

He sighed nodding. 

“See you soon sugarsnap.”

He said sadly before snapping his fingers teleporting her back to the doorstep of the bunker. Walking in she ignored Sam and Dean who looked up instantly. Kathleen, who was working on her laptop, looked up like a mother hen.

“Sister it is almost midnight! Where have you been?”  
Dean stood up frowning.

“How long does it to take you to get a coffee? Did you get lost?”

Sophia shook her head as she took off her coat hanging it on the rack. 

“What is this the Spanish Inquisition? I was having coffee at Starbucks and lost track of time. You three worry too much.”

Kathleen didn’t look amused at all.

“Sophia it is too dangerous for you out there! All of those angels roaming could hurt you! What if it was Michael or someone else?”

Sophia again rolled her eyes. As much as she loved her sister it was times like these she found her a tad annoying. Yes, Sophia was nephilim and was in honest danger of angels like Michael but a regular angel probably wouldn’t have much to say about her. In all honesty normal angels would stay away from her. Cas was the first angel who actually seemed to give a damn. 

“Kathleen can you calm down please? I didn't see any angels. Everything was fine!”

Kathleen sighed running a hand through her vibrant red hair. 

“I wish you would at least take Castiel with you. “

Sophia felt bad for lying to her friends but it was what it was. They wouldn't accept her love with Loki. She couldn't even tell Castiel, who was her best friend. He definitely wouldn't approve!

“I can't ask Cas to follow me around everywhere! I'm going to bed. Would you all like to follow me in or am I good to do that?”

The following few weeks passed without much excitement. Sam and Dean had came upon a case that reeked of trickster. Dean was dead set on killing Loki, which panicked Sophia. She hadn't seen her lover since the night everyone went crazy over her being gone so long. As Sam and Dean plotted she silently prayed her lover would stay away. 

He didn't d stay away. Just as Sophia knew he wouldn't.  That wasn't Loki. She would tell him something and he would do the opposite. 

Standing in a hospital that was clearly Dr. Sexy MD. Sophia looked around as did Sam and Dean. This wasn’t anything they had expected at all. For the next few minutes everyone tried to figure out what the hell was going on. From watching Sam get smacked by some doctor to listening to Dean explain everything Sophia was convinced this was Loki.  
“Oh god its him!”

Dean said with an awe filled smile. Sam glanced over to Sophia rolling his eyes. 

“Doctor.”

Dr. Sexy said plainly. Dean, still looking like a fangirl, grinned. 

“Doctor.”

Doctor Sexy looked to Sam, who was ready to pull his hair out of his head.

“Doctor.”

When Sam didn’t respond, Dean nudged him until Sam said doctor in an annoyed voice. It wasn’t until Dean slammed the so called doctor into the wall making a comment about cowboy boots did the so called Dr. Sexy turn right into Loki.

“You guys are getting better!”

He said cheerfully before looking at her with a smirk. Sophia was panicking inside. She didn’t want to see her boyfriend be stabbed by one of the Winchester’s again. As she listened to every word being said, Sophia tired to ready herself to spring into action at any moment. She was so lost in her internal worries she didn’t hear Loki talking to them about the “game” until her name was brought up. 

“Just to make sure you complete it I will take your little friend with me.”

Loki said with a smirk before snapping himself and Sophia into a neatly decorated hotel room. Sophia looked around seeing no trace of Sam or Dean. 

“Hello sugar...long time no see.” 

Sophia shook her head. 

“This is a bad idea! You know they are going to be even angrier with you now!”

Loki giggled sounding almost childlike. 

“They are fine. Nothing is going to happen to them. I had to see you! You don’t look so happy to see me though.”

Sophia quickly walked to the trickster wrapping her arms around him.  
“Then you are clearly blind.” 

She waited a second longer before pressing her lips to his. Loki moaned into the kiss before snapping his fingers leaving them naked on the bed. He lay nestled between Sophia’s legs rocking his hips into hers.

“How much time to do we have?”

Sophia moaned as he began to fill her. Loki clenched his eyes at her tightness engulfing him. 

“Enough. They haven’t got past the Japanese game show host yet. I love you precious!”

Sophia moaned as he began to make love to her. 

“I love you!”

It seemed the two had been making love for hours when Loki suddenly pulled away. His face contorted into almost confusion. 

“I’ll be back.”

He said snapping his clothes back on before disappearing. Sophia at up. Her body was aching at the suddenly empty feeling. Wrapping the silk sheet around her bare breasts she waited until there was a pop and Loki stood before her again. 

This time however his face was filled with rage. She had never seen him this angry. 

“Darling what is it?”

She asked. Loki didn't say anything as he walked across the room looking out into the street below. What she didn't know what how he had attacked Dean for his comment about being Michael or Lucifer’s bitch. 

Sophia slowly got out of the bed walking to him. 

“Loki?”

She said his name soothingly placing herself in his arms. 

“I'm fine.”

He said simply. Sophia didn't buy it for a minute. She unbuttoned his shirt stroking her finger down his chest. 

“Something is eating you. What did Sam and Dean do?”

“Its nothing.”

Loki emphasized the word nothing and Sophia got his hint to drop it. 

“We could always pick up where we were. You haven’t came yet.”

Loki shook his head snuggling his face into Sophia’s head. She was even more confused and worried. If Loki didn’t want to finish making love there was definitely a problem!

“You have to go back.”

He said standing up straight. Sophia was even more shocked. There was DEFINITELY something going on that he wasn't telling her! 

“Loki we have only been together an hour.”

His golden eyes looked sad as he reached out cupping her cheek. 

“I'm sorry baby.”

He snapped his finger and the next thing Sophia knew she was standing in a picnic area where Dean and Kathleen were pacing. They both stopped seeing Sophia suddenly appear. Kathleen ran over to her sister pulling her into her arms. 

“Sophia did he hurt you?!”

Dean followed and so commenced the game of 20 questions.

“What did he kidnap you for?!” 

Sophia shrugged looking around seeing no Sam. She looked between Dean and Kathleen for a moment.

“Where is Sam?” 

Dean frowned. 

“That damn trickster turned us into an episode of Knight Rider.” 

Sophia turned to Dean's Impala. 

“Sam you okay over there?”

“No.”

Sam replied in a very computer like voice. Dean meanwhile, had enough!

“All right you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it.”

Sophia stood in her sisters arms as Loki appeared out of nowhere and giggled as he taunted Sam about his “rims.” His golden eyes flickered to her making sure his lover was okay. He wouldn't say anything directly to her but that glance let Sophia know he was still at least thinking about her. She ignored most of the conversation that happened until Sam climbed his way out of the car and joined the rest of them. 

“Why didn't the stake kill you?”

Dean asked calmly. That got Sophia's attention. She looked between Dean and Loki carefully. 

“Well I am the trickster.”

Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe you're not.” 

Sam meanwhile, had taken out his lighter and threw it at Loki's feet igniting a ring of holy fire.

“Maybe you've always been an angel.”

Loki looked around before chuckling. 

“A what? Did someone slip something in your power shake kid?” 

“I'll tell you what...you just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake.”

Loki giggled harder at that for a moment but his face quickly went serious as he looked in her direction. Something in his eyes was different now...serious again. 

The next thing Sophia knew everyone was back in the run down factory. Loki was still in the holy fire as he began to clap his hands. When he spoke his voice was deeper more refined....something that Sophia had never heard. This time however, he didn't look at her. His golden eyes were set on the Winchesters. 

“Well played boys...well played. Where did you get the holy oil?” 

Dean shrugged feeling more cocky.

“You could say we pulled it out of Sam's ass.” 

Sam gave his brother a grossed out look for a moment. 

“So where did I screw up?”

Loki asked clearly annoyed. Sophia ignored some of Dean's next few words until Loki spoke again. 

“Meaning?” 

“Maybe it was the way you talked about Armageddon. Call it personal experience...nobody gets that angry unless they are talking about their own family.” 

Sophia frowned wondering what the actual fuck was going on? She kept looking to Loki hoping to get his attention but he didn't. When Dean said “family” his frown became harder before he finally gave her a sideways glance. If Sophia had a way to hop through that holy fire and not get burned she would have made a mad dash for her boyfriend. 

“So which one are you? Grumpy, sneezy, or douchey?” 

Sam asked in a antagonizing voice. Loki looked at Sam a moment. His golden eyes looking a little amused there. It was this moment that he refused to look at Sophia. All of his lies were about to come out and the one he loved the most would find out in a way he never planned! 

“Gabriel okay...they call me Gabriel” 

“Gabriel...the archangel?” 

Sophia's mouth fell as Loki...Gabriel....whoever he was nodded with a smile. 

“Guilty.” 

Sophia's heart froze. She was in love with an archangel who essentially lied to her about his true identity. He knew she was a half breed and still didn't tell her anything. Part of Sophia understood why he did it. He was hiding. That made sense. But when you fall in love someone wouldn't it be a good idea to tell them the truth so they don't fine out like...this.

Gabriel meanwhile, focused his attention on Sophia while he spoke to Sam and Dean. His heart broke seeing the look of betrayal on her face. That was something he didn't want to see. If he could get out of that holy fire he would have gone to her and begged for forgiveness. He didn't want to see that look on her beautiful face again. Not to mention the feelings of betrayal and heartbreak made it feel like he was getting a kick to the balls as well. 

Sophia turned when she heard Dean mention Gabriel bringing Cas back. That she agreed with. She wanted her best friend at the moment. He was the only angel that hadn't lied to her. 

“Oh am I?”

Gabriel sneered. Dean nodded.

“Yeah or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep fry ourselves an archangel.” 

Sophia's mouth dropped at that and whatever anger she had toward Gabriel had vanished. 

“I won't let you.” 

She said calmly. Sam, Dean, and Kathleen all turned to Sophia who was moving closer to Gabriel, who looked a little worried now. 

“Sophia stop.”

He said calmly but there were traces of fear in his voice. Dean frowned. 

“Sophia what are you doing?”

Sophia coldly looked at Dean before looking back to Gabriel. 

“Bring Castiel back first.” 

Gabriel mumbled something under his breath before snapping his fingers and Cas appeared out of no where a few feet way. Cas looked like he had seen his better days. 

“Cas you ok?”

Dean asked. 

“I'm fine.”

Cas replied in his normal gravely voice as everyone looked back to Sophia and Gabriel. Cas had an idea of what was happening but he wanted to wait. 

“Hello Gabriel.” 

Gabriel smirked ignoring the warning look that Sophia was shooting him. 

“Hey bro. Hows the hunt for daddy going? Let me guess...AWFUL!”

Dean had enough there as he held up his hand! 

“Enough! Sophia what is going on?”

Sophia knew everything was about to come out as well. She couldn't lie to her family anymore. Walking a few feet closer to Gabriel she turned. 

“I'm in love with him and I won't let you hurt him.”

Kathleen's hands had gone to her mouth while Sam and Dean looked like Sophia had just announced she was moonlighting as Lucifer. Cas looked confused for the most part and was titling his head to the side. 

“Let me get this straight...you love him?! The guy who has been icing me a whole bunch of times and tried to pull some sick TV land skit on us?! You've been banging an archangel and didn't tell us!? Damn it Sophia!” 

Sophia felt awful at look of betrayal on their faces. 

“I didn't know he was an archangel until just now. I thought he was just a trickster.” 

Sam chuckled at that. 

“So you were cool with banging a trickster and now a guy who lied to you.”

Sophia sighed. She was angry at Gabriel but she wasn't going to let Sam and Dean push her now.

“He did it because he had to. Did you not just listen to everything he said?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he began to pace. 

“I'm putting a stop to this! THIS whatever this is....its done. I'm shutting this shit down. Sophia I am you're going with us. If I have to drag you I will. I am going to ward us from angels so hard Gabriel will never find you! You two are done.”

Gabriel, still in the holy fire ring, was losing his mind. He needed to get to Sophia. He needed to protect her. 

“You can't take her away from me. I've bonded with her.” 

In that moment one could hear a pen drop. Sophia's blue eyes rolled to Gabriel looking clearly confused. 

“I'll explain later.”

He said softly. Cas meanwhile, had walked toward the door running a hand through his hair. He knew at this moment it was pointless to try anything. 

“Bond or not she is coming with us and you WON'T come near her again.”

Dean said coldly. Kathleen, who had not been saying a word, finally stepped up. 

“Dean stop. If she has a bond with him, you can't keep them apart. Like he guy on Jurassic Park says life finds a way. They will find a way. You can't keep a bonded pair away from each other...especially when one is an archangel. You're fucking around with fire.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 

“I just got compared to a dinosaur movie....lovely. She is right though. We are bonded and you won't keep me from her. You're upset about me killing you over and over now....wait until I am without her for too long.”

Dean looked between the Sophia and Gabriel for a moment. He couldn't help feeling let down. After being this close to the girl for the past few years betrayal was the only feeling he could process at the moment. He knew that he should be happy for her. She found an actual angel to love. It would be good for her angelic side but not her human side. 

“Sophia you have to choose. Its us or psycho over there.”

Sophia looked at her sister whose face was petrified. This wasn't what anyone wanted. Cas held up his hand.

“Dean...”

“No Cas she has to choose.”

Cas instantly clamped his mouth shut as Kathleen looked to her sister. 

“Sophia...”

Sophia gave Dean the biggest go to hell look known to man and for the first time she wanted to use her powers on him. She wanted to give him the biggest ass whopping known to man but she didn't. Angry or not she wouldn't betray her friend. 

“Him.”

Sam groaned turning and walking out without another word. Kathleen looked down a followed the younger Winchester. Dean stood a moment longer before heading in their direction but stopped at the fire alarm. 

“Well congrats I guess.”

He mumbled coldly before smashing the glass with his fist and making the sprinklers over head go off. Sophia exchanged a momentary eye lock with Cas before he too walked out. 

Sophia stood motionless for a moment before a hand touched the small of her back. Gabriel had moved to her and looked almost worried that she would punch him or something. 

“Sugar, I know you are angry with me.”

Sophia turned to face him shaking her head. 

“A little yes but I understand why you did things this way. Everything is fine.” 

Gabriel looked a little disbelieving.

“I don't want you to regret choosing me over them.” 

Sophia stood on her tiptoes pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“I love you. I chose you because I love you. Dean will come around. His temper sucks.” 

An hour later Sophia stood inside a nice hotel room. This time it was different from any of the rooms she and Gabriel had stayed in previously. She turned looking at her lover. She was still accepting the face he was an archangel. She had gotten used to dating a trickster but dating one of heaven’s absolute weapons was a whole new spin on her love life. 

When he turned away that's when she noticed his golden wings. 

“Gabriel….your wings….I...how did I not see them before?”

She managed to choke out as Gabriel turned looking at her. 

“I hid them. I hide all of the truth about me. It was to keep up both safe. When I found out that you were in danger from Michael everything changed for me. I knew I loved you then. Tell me you aren't too angry.”

Sophia had to admit that she felt a little betrayed but at the same time she was still in love. The upset feelings were quickly going away. 

“I wish you would have told me in the beginning but I understand why you didn't. It wouldn't have worked with keeping you safe.”

Gabriel nodded walking back to her. 

“You still love me?”  
Sophia smiled as he wrapped his wings around her. 

“Of course. Gabriel what is the whole concept of bonding? You haven't explained that yet.”

His golden eyes sparkled as he lovingly kissed her. 

“Essentially we are married...in the human sense. I can't love another. I don't have the will to. If you slept with another they couldn't give you the pleasure I can. If you slept with another I would kill them. I can't be away from you too long or I will be physically ill. You're the only one my heart desires. Anything you want precious, I will give you. Another angel or human is nothing compared to what I see when looking at you. You don't have to hide your powers anymore sugar. You can be yourself with me. I know Kathleen wanted you to hide them. You don't have to anymore. I'll teach you how to use them right.”

Sophia felt incredibly peaceful and happy but was still full of questions. 

“How do you know you bonded with me?”

Gabriel lowered his lips to hers softly kissing her. 

“I feel you in my soul. I feel your feelings...your wants, your desires, needs, hurts... everything sugar. Before we made love the first time I felt nothing. I was empty. Now my only concern is you...us. I want to make love to you slow. I want to make love to you the way I should have the night we bonded. It was supposed to be a romantic thing and kind of a ceremony. I suppose you've noticed I don't go by a standard.”

Sophia chuckled. 

“I'm starting to see that.”

She reached up letting her fingers stroke his wings. Gabriel shivering made her stop though. 

“Did I hurt you?”

Gabriel shook his head closing his eyes. 

“No sugar. Not at all. You touching my wings is almost like sex to me. You pull them too hard I will come in my jeans. There's another way you have control over me.”  
Sophia raised an eyebrow before standing on her tiptoes pressing a series of kisses to his neck. 

“Make love to me?”

Gabriel sighed happily as he pressed a kiss to her lips before snapping his fingers leaving them both nude. Sophia moaned at the feeling of his wings on her exposed skin. 

“Sophia when we make love this time everything will be fully complete. I won't be able to stay a way.” 

Sophia ran her fingers down his chest making Gabriel moan against her lips. 

“I wouldn't want you to.” 

She reached up tangling her fingers in his hair as Gabriel pulled her into a long kiss. Pulling away he placed his forehead to hers. 

“I take you as my wife.”

Sophia smiled placing another kiss to his lips. 

“I take you as my husband.”

She replied back. Her angelic side had taken over and her human side was on the back burner. Everything seemed natural now. She would identify with her angel side and stop hiding pretending to be a normal human like she had all of her life. 

Gabriel carefully lay her back on the bed taking his place over her. His golden eyes looked down her body with a lust filled expression. 

“I want to kiss every inch of you.”

He whispered placing gentle kisses down her collar bone before moving down to her breasts. Sophia cried out as he took one of her breasts in his mouth. Gabriel had always been crazy about her boobs but tonight it was different. Tonight he gently sucked at them not his normal grabbing and nibbling at her nipples. Sophia whimpered rocking her hips against him before reaching up and running her fingers over his wings again. 

“Easy sugar.”

Gabriel whimpered against her skin before going back to his assault on her body. He kissed down her body as his hands trailed farther to her thighs. Sophia cried out when his index finger slid down over her clit and to her entrance. Looking down into his golden eyes, Sophia could come right then and there. The way he watched her with such intensity was breath taking. 

“Gabriel please.”

She whimpered. Saying his name as Gabriel now was natural already! 

“Is that what you want precious?”

He asked his voice going a few octaves deeper. Sophia whimpered nodding as he began to suck at her clit. She reached up grabbing on to the headboard. 

“You taste better than the worlds finest candy darling.”

He whispered in between licks. Sophia couldn't take it anymore.

“I need you.”

Her voice was weak and she was clearly close to coming undone. Gabriel smiled as placed himself at her entrance. The moment he pushed in she came around him. He pushed through her spasming core rocking his hips gently as she rode out her orgasm. 

“That was beautiful sugar.”

He whispered pressing a kiss to her lips. 

“Are you ready for me to go a little harder?”

Sophia could only nod as Gabriel began to pump into her harder. He groaned as her body let him go deeper into her. 

“Gabriel I need you to go harder.”

Sophia whimpered in between thrusts. Gabriel quickened his pace as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his down for another long kiss. His face didn't leave hers as he made love to her. 

“I have found the one whom my soul loves.”  
He whispered against her neck. Sophia ran her fingers through his now messy hair. 

“Song of Solomon?” 

Gabriel nodded trying to fight off the needed to come. 

“Bastard wasn't so crazy after all.” 

Sophia began to stroke at his wings again making Gabriel shudder. 

“Sugar....I....need....to...”

He couldn't even complete a full sentence and that was more of a turn on for Sophia. 

“You need to what my love?” 

“You know what I need you naughty girl. Sophia, I'm claiming you fully tonight. When I finish you will be fully mine.” 

Sophia gave him a smirk before reaching up and tugging at his wings. Gabriel's golden eyes widened as he finished hard. Sophia panted under him as her final orgasm took her over. 

Neither moved for a moment until Gabriel removed himself from her. He slowly pulled her to him wrapping his wings around her. 

“I really have found the one whom my soul loves.”


End file.
